A New New Years
by Beanst3r
Summary: It's the eve of New Years, and 2D will happily spend his night on the roof. However, a little guitarist happens by to cheer him up.


**Hey all! Just a story about 2D and Noodle sharing a moment on the night of New Years Eve. Be warned, I am a heavy shipper of these two! This is my first ever fanfic, let me know how I did and where I can improve! :)**

Ah, New Years, what a wonderful time for fun, celebration, and self-promises. Unless, of course, you're spending it with Murdoc and his "friends", which then meant New Years was a time for booze, drugs, and a little of the ol' "hankey pankey".

Shuddering at the thought of what she would discover once she entered the living room, Noodle finished off her make-up and straightened her dress, and with one final check in the mirror, begrudgingly left the comfort of her own room. As she made her way through the corridors of Kong, she couldn't help but wonder what her blue-haired friend was up to. She prayed to God 2D was already downstairs, as she didn't feel like fending off waves of drunks, perverts, and more of Murdoc's so-called "pals". They shouldn't even be here in the first place! New Years was a time for celebration, and should be spent with good friends and family, not the first person you saw on the streets. Shaking off the thought, Noodle continued to trudge through the dark, damp building she called home, not wanting to be the only half-decent person there.

/

"Cor, where the bloody 'ell is i'?!"

2D wasn't having the best of nights either. Hell, his couldn't even start until he found the other half of his pair of prized jet-black converse. He had decided to make an effort of appearance by choosing to don a smart black collared shirt - complete with contrasting white buttons - and his blue denim jeans with a little wear and tear at the knees. Sure, he wanted to look smart, maybe even impress a few people, but he'll be damned if he was going to turn up in a three-piece suit, and overly-polished black shoes. He was currently feeling around under his bed and was about to give it up and head downstairs barefoot when he felt his fingers wrap around a familiar rubber surface.

"Got yeh!" He exclaimed to himself, a victorious grin splitting across his face.

With a small grunt, he heaved himself off of his stomach, dragging his hand along from out under the bed with him. He sighed inwardly when the light revealed several patches of dust scattered across the fabric. Like the dust, he brushed off the thought and quickly slipped them over his feet, lacing them in a matter of seconds. With that, he switched off the light and was about to close the door when he stopped himself.

 _Keys._ He thought to himself. 2D strolled over to his dresser and picked up the shiny pieces of metal, chuckling to himself as he did so.

/

"ARE YE' READY TO 'AVE SOME FUUUUUN?!" A deep and gravelly voice roared over the speaker system as a shrill sound of electronic noises filled the room. The entirety of the living room screamed in response that sounded like something to the affirmative, except for a certain purple haired guitarist, who only winced and groaned at the Bassist's method to get the crowd excited, although she had seen worse. Fortunately, Russell noticed exactly how much fun Noodle was having and walked over to her. Noticing him, Noodle offered a pleasant but half-hearted smile, to which he returned.

"Wasamatter baby-girl? Not enjoying yourself?" He asked coyly once he was within earshot, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Oh yes Russell-san, I'm just having the time of my life." She grinned at him before rolling her eyes towards Murdoc in exaggeration.

Russell followed her gaze and nodded in agreement. "I know it's not what you'd have in mind, but cheer up girl, old Muds will be passed out before you know it."

Noodle smiled acknowledgingly, before her face changed to a quizzical expression. "Hey, have you seen 2D-san recently?" She hoped he wasn't that far away by now.

Russell pondered for a moment before answering. "Yeah, actually. Bumped into him on the way. Said he was headin' up to the roof."

"Oh I see…" Noodle said quietly. Russell noticed her face fall a little but decided not to bring it up.

"Don't fret babe, he'll be here soon." Said Russell, including a small comforting smile.

"It is okay, I shall go and check on him." Noodle said as she leant off the wall, giving a small parting wave as she left.

/

He never noticed how beautiful the moon was until he had been staring at it for at least ten minutes. Of course, he would noticed it a lot quicker had his brain not been loaded down with the effects of the painkillers. Nevertheless, it was better than having no brain at all.

It was a clear evening, the pitch black backdrop of the sky letting the stars shine in all their glory. 2D let them fill the voids in his eye sockets as he took another drag of his cigarette, the ember at the end glowing as he did so. He drew the cigarette from his mouth as he placed both his hands on the edge of the roof, the cigarette nestled comfortably between his fingers.

As he stared into nothingness, he let his thoughts wander, drifting between when his next beating from Murdoc would happen and possible lyrics to new songs, surprising himself when his thoughts turned to Noodle, a warm feeling waltzing through his stomach as he did so. He smiled as he remembered all the times they had stayed up into the small hours of the morning, eating ice cream and watching every zombie movie they could get their hands on. Her and 2D had always had this special bond that couldn't be broken, and had always kept them close, through thick and thin. But now she was maturing, 2D wondered if they would ever be more than friends.

Eyes going wide, 2D suddenly backed away from the edge of the roof, shocked about how he could think about his best friend like that. Those kind of thoughts shouldn't even be crossing his mind! As he was mentally kicking himself, his ears pricked up as he heard approaching footsteps from behind him.

"Ah, c'mon Muds." 2D mumbled loudly. "I wish yeh wouldn', i's New Years fer Gawds sake."

"Well then, looks like your wish came true." Came a small but sweet voice.

Upon hearing this voice, 2D instantly wheeled round on the spot, a wide grin already spreading across his face.

"'iya Noods!" He almost yelled, not doing a very good job at containing himself.

Noodle giggled at this and responded with her own smile. "It's nice to see you too, 2D-san. What are you doing up here?"

She couldn't help but notice how handsome 2D looked currently: blue hair illuminated by the moonlight, smile on his face (his missing teeth made him all the more cuter). A similar feeling crept through her stomach too, making her physically shiver. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. His response snapped her out of her trance.

"No' a big fan o' parties luv, never really felt the need to join in."

"I must admit, I do not care much for this party either." She responded.

"Wot? Yeh don' enjoy Muds' parties? Yeh must be mental!" He said sarcastically, lightly punching her arm for effect.

She smiled at him and they both turned around to admire the view.

"You would never guess this place is overrun by zombies and ghosts, would you?" Noodle said after a few minutes, attempting to reignite conversation.

2D scoffed. "Nope, yeh certainly would not."

Sensing the conversation was quickly dying again, Noodle balled up her courage and went for it.

"I'm a little cold." Noodle said, lightly nudging the bluenette. He turned his head in her direction. "Would you mind?" She asked, arms outstretched.

2D looked her up and down for a second, nodding as his grew wider. "'Course not luv." And welcomed her into his embrace. As soon as he made contact, he felt his skin tingle at her touch. His heart was racing, and his stomach doing backflips. He was holding the girl of his dreams, and she didn't even know it! He suddenly realised he was getting of track, and remembered he was attempting to warm Noodle, so he gently rubbed his hands up and down her back in order to generate heat, wincing awkwardly as he felt his fingers run along the bump of her bra strap. He couldn't help but feel a little sad once he realised they had to let go at some point, so he savoured it whilst he could. Little did he know, Noodle was not far behind.

Several voices inside her head were squealing and yelping like there was no tomorrow. She was holding the boy of her dreams, and he didn't even know it! She felt 2D's hands run along her back, magnifying the warm and fuzzy sensation that swept through her stomach. She too felt a little sad once she realised he could never feel the same about her, due to the noticeable age difference between them, and so she just decided to stop worrying and hold him for as long as possible.

Suddenly, a bell of a nearby church rung several times, and 2D's watch's alarm soon followed. Midnight. An idea formulating in his head, 2D pulled back a bit so he could see the guitarist, who craned her neck to meet her gaze.

"'Ey luv, yeh know about the tradition don' yew?" He asked her, feeling a small amount of blood rush to his cheeks.

"And what might that be?" She enquired.

"I's tradition for yeh to kiss someone on the midnight o' New Years."

"Nani?!" She squeaked, the initial shock causing her to lose track of her language.

"Yeh know wot dey say, can't break tradition." He looked off to the side, cheeks reddening by the second. "Wot do ya think?"

Noodle shifted nervously on the spot. "Well… but- do you-" She stuttered, unable to form any kind of sentence. Of course she wanted to kiss him! She wanted it more than anything! Thoughts of every shape and size raced through her mind. But what if he was only joking? Or if he thought she was a terrible kisser? Or… or…

Upon seeing Noodle have difficulty deciding what to say, 2D chimed in. "Dat's wot I though'." He smiled sweetly and took a deep breath, before he bent down to capture her lips with his own.

Noodles eyes flew wide open as 2D pulled her into a gentle and respectful kiss, moving his lips slowly and leisurely. Part of Noodle felt that she should move away in order to process what was happening, but the ecstasy soon overcame her and she relaxed, at least visably. She was absolutely certain her heart would explode out of her chest at any moment. She wanted to pull away and squeal with delight, but she was too busy enjoying herself so that would have to wait. She instinctively reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. In response, 2D rested his hands on her waists, making her sigh into his mouth. Keeping one hand on her waist, he slid his hand up to the back of her neck and massaged it gently with his thumb. He had initially planned to bend down, kiss her for a few seconds, and then pull away, but he decided this was a much better plan. After a minute or two of pure pleasure, the two pulled apart, with matching bright red cheeks.

"Well." 2D started. "I think you're off to a good start." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Perhaps I need some more practise then." She smiled.

The shade of 2D's cheeks somehow deepened, and he was about to respond when they both heard a loud clearing of the throat at the doorway. Russell stepped out, who happened to be walking by and saw everything.

"I see you found him then." Russell said to Noodle, who blushed furiously. He looked down and gave a small shake of the head, smiling to himself. With that, he disappeared back into the Kong building. The two looked at each other, cheeks just a rosy tint of pink now, and followed the drummer inside, hands laced as they walked.


End file.
